Don't reap what you sow
by ScarletRoyd
Summary: My version of Pretty Little Liars. Follow the liars under new names, and A, new and exciting storylines with some of your favourite moments.
1. Chapter 1

Don't reap what you sow, and don't tell your teacher who you think killed your friend.

"He's so... creepy!" Ria Monty whispers to Sara Henry as Tony Carragah walks down the Lillywood high school hallway, for the first time since Amy Laurent went missing. "That's not fair Ri, we wouldn't say that to you as Niel walked past you" Emilia Fends sticks up for Sara, even though it seems she didn't here the remark in the first place. "Sara likes two guys, one is a freak and the other is dating her sister. I happen to like a respectable, handsome, popular, tall, dark, handsome, popular..." She goes on. Sara slams her locker door and walks towards her next class. "What's up her backside?" Ria rolls her eyes and grabs a handful of books out of her locker. "Cut her some slack Ri, you know." Emilia doesn't like confrontation, she had to stick up for Sara but now Ria might turn against her, and you don't want to fall out with a Monty. Hallie Murry walks down the corridoor with her bestie Marley Vander. The pair flick their platinum blonde hair behind them as the crowds around them stare. The girls have come closer again since these mysterious messages from A, but Hallie doesn't hang with them in public, that would cramp her style. She smiles over at Ria and Emilia as the bell rings. "I've got a swim meet, see you at lunch?" Emilia throws her gym bag over her shoulder and before Ria can reply she's gone.

Ria joins Sara and Hallie in English class. It's a few weeks into term but the previous English teacher has already left on maternity leave. A smoking hot man with dark curly hair walks in and writes 'MR FRAT' on the chalkboard. Some of the students cringe at the screech of the chalk. He turns around and his eyes dart straight to Ria, almost as if he has seen her before, and really REALLY wasn't expecting to see her here. Ria's phone beeps 'Guess you didn't think you would see your summer fling at school, did you? Especially when he knows all about your argument with Amy over Tim xx A.' For a long time Ria had assumed Tim was involved in Amy dissapearing. Amy had to be one up on all the girls and that meant she had to have Tim. For some reason that was the first thing that popped into her head to tell Ewan after sex (or Mr Frat as she now knows him). Now she is kind of wishing she would have kept her gob shut. They didn't really talk about much over the summer besides some random after sex chat. It never came up into conversation that he was going to teach and she was only 16. The bell rings again and Ria has daydreamed the whole lesson, which angers her as English is her favourite subject. Mr Frat steps out of the classroom before Ria can ask him any questions.

It takes the girls forever to get home, because they had to wait for Hallie to walk Marley to her parents before she could meet them. They are all going to Saras house to have a study night, but as they walk up to the drive there are flashing lights coming from Amy Laurents old house. "What do you thinks going on?" Hallie stops still in her tracks. "No one has lived there since..." Sara slowly moves towards her garden as her mom opens the door. "Come inside girls" Mrs Henry holds the door open to their grand hallway. Some of the girls still get intimidated by her family. They are far posher and richer than any of the others. Ria is the last to step into the house but before she does she notices a stretcher with what looks like a body being wheeled from the back garden of the Laurent house. Her knee's go week.

Ria has blacked out again. It's almost as if she has been drugged or something. She looks around and she is back at home. Mrs Monty is holding a cold towel above her head and stroking her fingers through her hair. "You're finally awake" Ria looks at the clock, she's been out for a few hours. "Let me go get you some food, fancy pancakes?" Ria nods at her mom. Once she is alone she checks her phone and re reads the message from A. Another bubble pops up on the screen 'You were close to seeing too much so I had to do something about that' the message ends with a pill emoji. She knew it. But how? The only thing she had eaten during the day was a bagel her dad pre made her and she drank some water at school. Was A at school today? And how could A ensure it would just be her to drink that water? A message from Hallie pops up as the phone beeps 'I can't beleive they found her body' another from Sara 'I was so sure that Amy was A.' Ria looks shocked at her phone, is Amy Lauent... dead? The girls still had faith she would be found. 'And raped too, she must have been so scared' Hallie adds. Did A kill Amy, and does that confirm A is... a boy?


	2. Chapter 2

There isn't a party without A.

We know she's dead. We know what happened to her, but the girls still feel like she's controlling their lives as she always did. Hallie Murry has been even more distance since Amy Laurent's body was found buried in the back yard of the house she lived in all her life. Sara Henry hasn't been around a lot, as she has spent an usually amount of time with her sister and her boyfriend. All the girls know how she feels about Tim. Ria Monty still hasn't come around since her drug incident and she hasn't been to English class since Mr Frat started teaching. Emilia Fends has been suprisingly calm about the whole situation. She is the only one to not be recieving messages from A. She doesn't have as many secrets as the other girls, besides the ones she shared with Amy. But she can't tell anyone about that. She's having her body sliced and diced, in the morgue. They haven't determinded cause of death yet, only that she had been sexually assulted before being buried.

Emilia is on her fourth boyfriend since she turned 16. She tried coming out as gay, but no other girl compared to Amy. Amy's pale complextion shone out next to Ems dark rough skin. Emilia even tried dying her hair dirty blonde to look like Amy, but it just made her skin look even darker and it started to turn green from all the chlorine in the pool. Her most recent fling is Bren. He's a friend of Macey Henrys boyfriend Tim, so he's older than the girls which Em likes. Amy dated older boys, so it's another thing she can do to fill Amy's shoes. "Stop that" Em complains, but she doesn't actually want Bren to stop putting his hand up her skirt. The pair sit on a sofa in a crowded room, drunk people hover around them. A year ago Emilia wouldn't have been seen dead here. Swimming was her number one priority. She still swims, when she's not drunk or hungover but boys and popularity top her list right now. Her mum says its a reaction to Amy's body being found, how she is dealing with the situation but Em insists this is who she is. She invites the girls to the party's but the only one to ever show is Hallie, and thats because there isn't a party without her bestie Marley Vander. But this one party, at Niels house, Ria had convinced Sara to come with here. Ria's crush on Niel was new but really over the top. "HEY" Emilia shouts over at Ria and Sara as they walk into the room. She has to pull down her skirt as she stood up because Bren had risen it right around her waist. "She's drunk already?" Sara whispers to Ria "it's only 8:30." Emilia grabs the two of them into a big hug. Saras sister Macey is sat in the corner with Tim, her hand placed gently on his thigh whilst she stares over at the girls. Sara locks eyes with Tim for a brief moment, and she swears he gave her a smile. "Come and sit with us" Em looks over to the sofa, which is now full of drunk men in baggy jerseys. "We're fine over here... thanks..." Ria hesitates to decline, she clocked Niel the second she walked through the door. He's stood leaning over the group of drunk men, like their ring leader. One of the guys is flicking through music channels on the large flatscreen hung to the wall. The girls in short dresses and shaking their backsides to the rap videos and Niel can't take his eyes off them. Ria knows she won't be able to compete with them, her flat bum looks even flatter in the black high waisted shorts she has on. Emilia is just about to head back over to Bren as the TV screen goes blank. One of the guys starts button bashes the controller but still nothing happens. The lights flicker out in the room for a few seconds and when they come back on, a video is playing on the screen. Everyone goes silent. It's Amy.

She's sat on a bench, wearing the cream floaty top she was found buried in. "Is this from...?" Ria questions. Hallie is stood at the other side of the room, with Marley who is awkwardly giggling to herself. Her eyes dart across to the girls, their eyes are glued to the screen. Amy is talking directly to the camera, she leans forward and her hand covers the screen, as the camera turns to face the other person the video cuts out. The lights flick again and then the music channels resume. Everyone in the room shrugs it off, assuming it was one of Niels weird jokes. "Excuse me for one moment" Hallie blows a kiss at Marley and she walks in Emilia, Sara and Rias direction. "What was that all about?" Ria is the only one who can sting a sentence together. Emilia is propper up against Sara, the shock has began to sober her up. All four of the girls phones beep at the same time. 'All little liars under one roof, in my view. Time for the fun to begin.' "Let's get the hell out of here" Sara grabs Em and begins the exit the party. Hallie looks over at Marley, who is brushing her chest up against Niel's arm, before following the girls out of the room.

The girls all gather back at Hallie's. Emilia couldn't go home in the state she's in, and the other girls didn't want to go home alone. "How is A still doing this?" Sara is pacing back and forth around the kitchen. "Did A take that video? It's from the night she went missing" Ria trembles. "Up until recently I still thought A was Amy, even my brain can't cope with the idea that A killed her" Sara walks face first into a wall and starts banging her head. "If you can't figure it out, we're screwed" Hallie come's downstairs from tucking Emilia into bed "guys, I'm tired, you're welcome to stay but Marley might come back after the party." The girls still don't understand why Hallie puts up with Marley. Before Hallie lost all her weight and became popular she wouldn't even go near Marley, she was a jelous freak who hung around with stoners all day. "I'm turning my phone off before I go to sleep' Ria reaches into her bag "I'm having enough nightmares as it is without waking up to another one." Just before she begins to click the of button her phone beeps. "Is that?" Sara asks. "No, it's er, it's my mom" Ria replies, as she reads the message from Ewan Frat that has just popped up on her screen. 'I didn't know whether I should text you, but I just recived a note under my door from 'A' saying they know about us. You lied about your age to me, don't lie to me now. Who have you told about us?'


	3. Chaper 3

"I havent told anyone" Ria Monty locks herself in the bathroom at Hallie Murrys house. Someone mumbles on the other end of the phone, Ria looks at herself in the mirror, a face of dispair. A fist pounds on the door "Get out of there" the voice of Marley Vander. "I'll be out in a minute" Ria shouts through the closed door. "Look, I've gotta go, lets talk about this later. Ewan I'm sorry" she whispers down the phone. Marley bangs on the door again. Ria opens the door to see Marley stood there, in all her glitz and glam. "Finally" she barges past her. "I was in there for about 30 seconds" Marley turns round to look at Ria "Yeah, and it looks like you should have spent longer sorting yourself out in the mirror" she slams the door. "What a bitch" Ria mumbles to herself then joins the other girls in the kitchen. "I can't believe we all spent the night here with Marley in the spare bedroom" Sara pours herself a glass of cold water from the fridge dispenser. All four of the girls sit around the kitchen counter, in silence. Hallie taps her stiletto beige nails on the marble top before breaking the silence "So, my Saturday involves a sea scrub facial and a large mint frappe" none of the others seem to want to share their weekend plans. Emilia will probably spend the day recovering from her hangover, Ria with probably find herself at Ewan's explaining the whole 'A' thing, and Sara will be Sherlock Holmes also trying to figure out A. "Miss me" Marley struts into the room with even more glitter on her eyelids than usual, which seems stupid seems she going to the spa to have it all cleansed off. "I'll meet you out in the car, K?" Hallie nods over to Mary before looking at the others in the eye one by one. "K" Marley blows a kiss into the room and then makes her way out of the front door. "Look" Hallie begins "that video thing was weird as hell, but you know what's even weirder? You guys acting weird, so stop it, it's weird" Em grabs her bag and leans onto Ria to keep steady "Yeah, now you're being weird" Sara walks towards the front door, Ria and Em follow. Marley glares at them as they walk away from the Murry household. It's almost like she is more bitter today that usual, if that was even possible.

"I'm going to take this one to sober up at my place, you coming?" Sara asks Ria. She wants to say no but that will only lead to questions, but there is that big test next week and Sara wouldn't hold her back from revising "I really need to start revision for that general studies exam next week" Emilia doesn't look in any state to take an exam, so it's a good job hers are pushed back because of swim trials, but she probably won't be able to participate in those either. "You haven't started revising? That test is on Monday" just the reaction she wanted, before she can say anything else her phone rings. It's Ewan. "I've gotta, er" she points towards her phone, Sara nods bye and scoops her arm around Em. "I'm coming over" Ria says down the phone before hanging up, not giving Ewan a chance to say no. His place is only round the corner so she begins to jog down the path and is there in seconds.

"How does this 'A' know about us?" Ewan paces back and forth in his small but cozy flat. "I don't even know who A is, none of us do" Ewan stops dead in his tracks "Us?" he looks at Ria. "Me, Sara, Emilia and Hallie" she walks towards him. "So all of your friends know about us? Fucking brilliant Ria" Ria goes to interrupt as he slumps into the sofa. "No, none of them know about us, but they've been getting messages from A too" she sits besides him and rubs her hand up his leg, stopping just before his zipper. "Look, I promise you I don't know what is going on, I haven't told anyone" Ewan pauses for a few seconds before turning to look at her. "I just don't understand how anyone could know, the only time we spend together is in this room" he glances over to the window, before jumping up to close the blinds "just in case" he smiles at Ria and winks. She runs up to him a leaps into the air, wrapping her legs around his waist knocking books of the desk, kissing him passionately. Rias phone beeps from her bag, she slides down him and places her feet on the floor. She grabs her phone from her bag on the table 'Shhh, you might wake the neighbors! A x.' She drops her phone back into her bag and goes back over to Ewan, ignoring the message before she can grab him and pick up where she left off, her phone goes again "who is it?" Ewan asks, Ria knows she has to lie "It's just my mom, wondering when I'm home. She glances at another message from A 'You better get home before your mom wonders where you are!' She throws her phone back into her bag in anger, drops her dress to the floor in one quick action and pins Ewan down to the bed. Holding him where she wants him she pulls down his zipper and gets his pants low enough that she can straddle over him. He's inside her for 2 seconds before her phone pings again. "For fuck sake" she mutters under her breath "just ignore it" Ewan pulls her towards his chest, but she knows she cant ignore another A message. Lifting herself off him she walks naked over to her bag 'Tick tock tick tock get off the teachers cock!' She picks her dress up off the floor "I'm sorry, my mom, I've gotta go" Ewan sits up on the edge of the bed, his large package still hanging out from his marvel boxers. "Seriously?" he looks down at his erect penis, i'ts mean of her to leave him this way, but somehow A knows exactly what they are doing in this flat and she cant risk him/her/them seeing any more. "I'm really sorry" she helps do back up his zipper and kisses him on each cheek before grabbing her bag and leaving. As she steps out the door she looks left and right, to check no one has seen her, including A. But someone had seen her, someone know what she was doing in there with her English teacher. She doesn't want to stop, but she might have to.


	4. Chapter 4

A B C Everything

"A could see everything I was doing" Ria lays down on the middle of the floor in Sara's bedroom. Emilia is curled up on an armchair by the window, she's feeling a little less hungover after Sara's wonder smoothie that was somewhat like a bowl of green porridge. "But you were only revising for that exam, it's not like A saw you doing anything, you know..." Ria couldn't tell them where she really was, but she couldn't hide the fact A was watching her. "Yeah but still, it's invasive! I had all the curtains closed, but A even know when I was crossing one leg over the other." More like A knew when she was uncrossing her legs and crossing them round Mr Frat. "Aleast you can't get blackmailed about how you're crossing your legs, A has been trying to blackmail me about Tony" Sara decided to ask Tony to the party this weekend, he said no because he 'doesn't do parties' but he did agree to a walk and a picnic. "I got a message at the party, taunting me for going alone. I didn't think it was the right place to say anything after the Amy video." Emilia sits up straight to join in the conversation "How did A even know you asked Tony out?" Sara shrugs. No one really knows how A knows anything.

Ria curls up in her knitted mint green blanket on the sofa in her living room, thinking about what would have happened if 'A' wasn't watching. Her mom walks in the room "You can't sleep down here!" she walks over in a panicked state. "Erm, and why not?" she pulls the blanket down from over her head. "One, because it is two in the afternoon on a saturday you should be out playing with your friends and two because I have a teacher meeting at three and I don't need you cluttering up the place." Ria had forgotted about the teacher meeting. Her mom is a teacher at her school, with Mr Frat. Once a month a teacher will hold a gathering, to discuss boring things like grades. "I'm not five, I don't play out with my friends" she gets up throwing the blanket down on the floor. "Fine then, go hang, flirt with boys, whatever it is you do." The only way Ria would be flirting with any boys would be if she stayed for the meeting and spent the whole day with Ewan. But even her friends don't know about him yet, imagine what her mom would think. After throwing on a hoody over her grey sweats she leaves out the front door. Ewan stands at the edge of the driveway after closing his car door. He seems shocked to see Ria, almost like he forgot she would be there. She thinks about running back inside, mainly because of the state she's in, she's never lets him see her like this. Instead she runs past him and down the street, without saying a word. He tied to grab her hand as she went past but lost grip on her baggy sleave. Before he can think about following Mrs Monty has stepped out onto the front porch, and another two teachers pull up in their cars. If today wasn't going to be awkward enough already it will be now.

"How could you keep this a secret?" Hallie shoots up from out of her seat "You're sleeping with your teacher! That's a big deal." Ria decided to tell the girls about Ewan. It was hard enough her keeping it from her parents, it was best for her to tell them before A did. "He wasn't my teacher when I met him." "Yeah, but you should of stopped sleeping with him as soon as you found out" Sara sounds angry "Is that what A saw you doing? Having sex with Mr Frat?" Ria's phone beeps. "A saw me in his apartment. Ewan also knows about A, he even made sure the blinds were closed. But I still got messages, A could see exactly everything I was doing." She checks her phone, luckily it's just a message from her service provider about a new phone deal. "So A was watching you fuck your teacher? If this whole thing wasn't weird already" Emilia grabs the TV remote to change the channel. "Guys, I don't know what I'm going to do." "Well you can start by telling Mr Frat we know about you two, because I am not sitting in his class listining to him go on about tragic love stories when he's probably thinking about his own, no offence Ri" "None taken" Ria texts Ewan 'I had to tell the girls about us, I couldn't risk A spilling it out, sorry x' she wonders if he is still at her house, that maybe she could go back and see him. "At least one of us actually has a love life" Emilia has been debating leaving Bren. She only wants to spend time with him when she's drunk, and that is not a healthy way to be in a relationship. "Well actually" Sara pauses. "Spill" Hallie grills her. "Tony kissed me."


End file.
